Young Pokeinstein Part II
by Clest
Summary: Abra finds out how to reanimate dead tissue...


PART II: An Odd Night-time Tour...  
  
SCENE: Abra's Bedroom (Abra and Jigglypuff are sleeping soundly, when  
suddenly, Abra jumps up at the sound of an electric guitar being  
played very softly.)  
  
ABRA: What is that music? And where's it coming from?  
  
JIGGLYPUFF (waking up): Hmm? Oh, I hear what you mean! What is that?  
  
ABRA: It seems to be coming from... behind that bookshelf! (Jumps out of  
bed, realizes that he's got nothing on, and quickly jumps back in before  
Jigglypuff can see him)  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: What is it, doctor? Are you all right?  
  
ABRA: Yes, I'm fine! Eh, why don't you go look for the source. I need  
to ponder this change in events...  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: Very well, doctor. (Walks towards bookcase. Abra grabs his  
robe and quickly slips it on, then climbs out of bed)  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: I think it's coming from the other side of this bookcase!  
(walks over to bookcase, and places her ear to it) Yes, definitely! But  
how do we get inside?  
  
ABRA: I'm not sure... Hello... (Grabs a book)  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: I don't think it worked, doctor... What did you grab?  
  
ABRA: Grey's Anatomy. I've been looking for a copy of this for almost  
five years now! (Puts back book) I'll look through it later.  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: As you wish, doctor.  
  
ABRA: Would you please stop calling me that? Just call me Abra.  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: All right, Abra. Hmm... What could possibly be the trigger  
mechanism?  
  
ABRA: (walking in front to bookshelf) Well, we're going to need light,  
so hand me that candle there (indicates candle in candleholder near  
bookshelf)  
  
(Jigglypuff takes the candle, and the bookcase swings around)  
  
ABRA: Put... the candle... BACK!  
  
(Jigglypuff does so. The bookshelf spins around 360 degrees, leaving  
poor Abra still on the other side)  
  
ABRA: All right, take the candle when I say so. I'm going to block the  
shelf with my body.  
  
(Jigglypuff takes the candle, and Abra blocks the bookshelf, getting  
partially squished between the wall and shelf)  
  
ABRA: (in a high-pitched voice) All right, listen very, very carefully  
to me. Don't put the candle back. I want you to push on the other  
side of this bookcase and help me get out of here.  
  
(Jigglypuff puts the candle on the bedside table, and pushes with all  
her might on the bookcase. Abra gets free, but Jigglypuff gets stuck  
behind this time)  
  
ABRA: Ah, thank you Jigglypuff. (looks around) Jigglypuff?  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: PUT... THE CANDLE... BACK!!!  
  
(Abra grabs the candle, and gets an idea. He quickly puts it into the  
candle holder, then takes it out again. The shelf opens halfway)  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: That was scary. Shall we head in, Abra?  
  
ABRA: I suppose so. This candle's not going to be enough light,  
though. We'd better take the other one, too.  
  
(Jigglypuff starts for the other candle)  
  
ABRA: WAIT! (Jigglypuff stops, startled) Be very careful! Stay back  
from the bookcase. (Jigglypuff takes the candle, and nothing happens  
to the bookcase) Ah, good. Thank goodness for logic...  
  
(Both head in. They go down a flight of dingy stone steps to an old  
door)  
  
ABRA: It's coming from back there. (Tries door handle, which breaks  
into a few hundred pieces at his touch) Urgh...  
  
(Abra rams into the door, and finds it to be unlocked, much to his  
misfortune. He keeps charging, and falls right over a railing)  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: Doctor Abra! Are you alright?  
  
ABRA: (standing wobbling in circles) I'm... fine... Just... fine,  
my... dear... (falls flat on his face)  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: (runs to his side) Oh, my poor Abra... (helps him up)  
  
ABRA: Where are we?  
  
SCENE: The Lab (A massive room, with mysterious electrical equipment  
lining almost every one of the eight walls of the room. Abra and  
Jigglypuff walk over to a shelf with old skulls of pokemon on them.  
They pass a dead Rhydon skull (labeled 3 years dead), a dead Slowbro  
skull (labeled 2 years dead), a dead Sandslash skull (labeled 6  
months dead, with some skin still left on, and...)  
  
RAICHU (in the Freshly Dead slot): Oh what a pleasure it is to be,  
so dead as I can be!  
  
  
(Abra and Jigglypuff jump back, both crying out in shock)  
  
ABRA: S***, you scared the living daylights out of us!  
  
RAICHU: Oh, sorry. I heard some odd music, and decided to find out  
what it was. I saw this shelf, and I couldn't resist...  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: You are a strange little mouse, you know that?  
  
ABRA: Well, we might as well look together... Say, the music's  
stopped... (notices a door at the far side of the lab) And a light  
is coming from behind that door!  
  
(They all rush into the room, only to find an empty can of Jolt cola  
and an electric guitar on a table, as well as...)  
  
ABRA: Look at this! All of these books! This must have been my  
grandfather's personal library!  
  
JIGGLYPUFF: Oh, what is that book there? It looks like it has only  
recently been opened... (points to a large volume, open to the first  
page, on the table)  
  
(Abra walks over to the book, and reads the title to himself. He  
then jumps back in shock)  
  
ABRA: No, it cannot be! How to Reanimate Dead Tissue?! That's not  
possible! But... (sits down and opens to the first chapter)  
  
(Several hours later, Raichu and Jigglypuff are asleep, but Abra is  
still reading)  
  
ABRA: And so, I have discovered this day, that by using electricity  
to stimulate the dead nerve endings, I can revive the brain, and  
give it a new body to master, at which point... (looks up from the  
book, and cries out to ceiling) IT'S... NOT... POSSIBLE!!!  
  
(Coincidentally, the storm that was brewing outside unleashes a  
lightning bolt at that point)  
  
(Abra, his fatigue catching up with him, falls asleep, face down  
sideways on the book)  
  



End file.
